Episode 1435 (10 April 1997)
Synopsis Kathy and Phil are both in court today supporting their respective accused. Ricky has to wait ages for his case, and Marcus tells Phil that the presiding magistrate is very fair - usually. He doesn't mention until afterwards that she had her car stolen the previous evening, so as she hands out the verdict, it's to "make an example" of Ricky as car crime is very serious. He gets a fine, but also 180 days community service to be done in the next year. He's upset because apparently this means that he won't be able to go on honeymoon. Martin is still being naughty and obnoxious, and Pauline is upset by it, and generally depressed. She also keeps reading a letter she has taken from Ethel's stash, which was from Lou in about 1930. She discusses Dot with Nigel, saying that Dot seemed reluctant to come to see Ethel, and they both suspect Nick of putting her off. Nigel says if Dot phones her again to tell her he will go over and collect her if she's visiting. Bianca panics when she is told that her vicar is ill and cannot work due to a broken pelvis. Robbie and Sonia find it highly amusing that he fell off his bike. Ian gets a call and answers his mobile with an irate "WHAT!", then discovers it's a customer and apologises. Huw tells Lenny that they have to own up, and he decides to do so immediately before he loses his bottle. Lenny is nowhere near as keen, and tries to keep out of the way. Huw goes over to Ian in the Vic, and tells him straight out, and says he is really sorry and never imagined he would think it was Cindy, and it was just to get him back for getting them in trouble with the police. Ian is furious and says sorry doesn't come close to making up for it, but when he goes home and tells Kathy she's far more laid back about it and says at least he is relieved, and why not just forget all about it and not drag it on. So next time he sees Huw, Huw offers to buy him a drink. Ian says he just wants to forget the whole thing, and doesn't want a drink or their pity. Robbie bumps into Sarah in the square and asks why she's not at school. She barges past him without comment, and later he discovers that Ted is in court today so he goes round to see Sarah. At first she won't let him in, but he bangs loudly on Kathy's door until she finally lets him in. He says she's at home because of her Dad and she denies it. Robbie says she'll have to forgive him eventually, he was only doing what he thought was right. She asks why he's sticking up for Ted, and he says he won't ever forgive him, but she'll have to, as he's her father. She sulks more and Robbie makes polite conversation by mentioning the amusing turn of events in Bianca's wedding plan. He says she's fuming because the wedding will be off unless she can find another vicar. Sarah brightens up and says Alex could do it, and explains that he helped her when she ran away. Robbie says right, and then says she should ask Alex what to do about her father, he'd know the right thing to do. Robbie goes home and tells Bianca who says she wouldn't go near any vicar that mad Sarah had had her claws into. She's at Carol's for her evening meal, and Sonia and Robbie are bickering about each telling on the other, and it's general mayhem when Alan walks in and comments "tea at the Jacksons'." Carol smiles and they're obviously getting on well, and even go out for a drink in the Vic together afterwards. Tony has an errand to run at lunchtime - collecting an ad for the paper, and he takes his lunch break before he does it. The company phone the editor asking where he is, and the editor has to send a courier over to pick it up, as they are going to press in a few hours. When Tony returns, he gets told off for having an hour and a half lunch, but he says it was for the errand too, but when he got there, they'd already sent the ad by bike. The editor says that's because we go to press today, so everything has to be ready, and because he's new he gets one chance - this is it, another mistake and he's out. Next time, he does his work and goes to lunch afterwards. The editor tells Tony there are hundreds of youngsters who'd kill for an opportunity like this. Tony goes home and says he's giving up the job, it's awful. Simon says "get real" and he gives Tony a lecture on earning a living and how we all have to do things we don't enjoy just to get the pay packet. Tony does apologises later and agrees that he will go back. Kathy returns from the court and Ted's bail is renewed and he's being charged with GBH. When she walks in and finds Sarah at home, she is furious, saying that if she was going to be there she could have babysat Ben. Sarah says she was supposed to be studying, so couldn't have done it. Kathy is furious that Sarah hasn't asked how the court case went, and she gives Sarah another earful about being unchristian in not allowing her father one mistake. Sarah goes out and talks to Alex, who tells her that everyone goes through a bad patch with their parents when they have to recreate the relationship as adults, and are no longer little children. He advises her to follow her heart. Sarah goes back and decides that she will talk to Ted, and goes home, and says sorry, and that she will move back in. Ted is thrilled, and says she doesn't have to apologise, and he's sorry too. Credits Main cast *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *Brian Croucher as Ted *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Sid Owen as Ricky *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *James Alexandrou as Martin *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Mark Homer as Tony *Andrew Lynford as Simon *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Richard Elis as Huw *Desune Coleman as Lenny *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Richard Driscoll as Alex *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Devon Anderson as Billy *Alan Hunter as Max *Stephen Churchett as Marcus Christie *Ann Davies as Mrs Barkworth Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes